


Rooftop  Rendezvous

by KoryStarr



Category: Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, GwenisgayforQuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoryStarr/pseuds/KoryStarr
Summary: Ghost-Spider aka Gwen Stacy sees Quake aka Daisy Johnson  on a rooftop  and some cute fluffiness goes down
Relationships: Ghost-Spider/Quake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	Rooftop  Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [So_u_like_pkmn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/gifts).



Gwen also known as Ghost-Spider was just going through another day of web slinging when something on a rooftop caught her eyes. She stopped on a skyscraper and paused turning her head to the sight. There on a roof about two stories down is someone she had not expected to see standing alone at the setting of the sun. Under her mask a mischievous grin breaks out across her face. She had more than enough time to drop in for a quick "Hello". After all it's not everyday you see Daisy up on a rooftop.

After careful free fall and catch from her web slinging she lands lightly on the roof right behind the Ex SHIELD agent now leader of the Secret Warriors. "Well, well looky what we got here?" Gwen says trying to lean casually on an air conditioner. Her hand slips and she does a small stumble looking for a purchase. After a few seconds she is up right and trying to cut a dashing figure in the fading light of the sun."Did you come here for the view? It is a mighty pretty sight." Gwen says clearly not talking about the view from the roof. Daisy gave a soft thinking hum while keeping a remarkably straight face.

"Nah, not this view at least." Daisy says pointing her thumb back to the sunset. "Now this view ..maybe." she says making a small hand waving gesture towards Gwen. 

Gwen got the message of flirting loud and clear. She smirked under her mask then was about to flirt back when something crossed her mind. "Wait how did you..?" Her voice trailed off as she spied a small piece of roof crumble and crack off. She shoots a look at Daisy who gives a sheepish shrug of her shoulders. Gwen then peers over the roof and even with her mask on you could almost see her eyebrows practically lift off her head.

"Well, I think the ground has seen better days." She teased as she looked back at Daisy then proceeded to take off her mask so she could see her face as she was amused and horrified at what she saw below. "I mean come on Daisy ,what did it ever do to you?!" She asks in mock horror.

"You could say it...grounded me." Daisy says with a cheeky smile.

"Did you just?? Right for the Heart Johnson, that's not even fair!" Gwen says pretending to be rocked back by some kind of blow. Daisy just bearly stops a laugh as she shakes her head from side to side making her way to Gwen.

"Well you know what they say, all's fair in love and war." Daisy says with a flirtive tone.

"Which would it be here though?" Gwen says taking a step closer to the taller girl a smirk upon her lips as she teasingly leaned up into her. Daisy did not get the chance to answer before their lips met in a soft kiss. A kiss that might have lasted longer if it wasn't for Gwen's phone ringing. The webslinger looks down "Awww Webs bad timing dad!" She says before sliding her mask on and as quickly as she came ,she left Daisy standing there on the roof looking fit to be tied, "Sorry Daisy time was just up." She mutters to herself knowing she most definitely hear about this later but it was so worth it.


End file.
